


July

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-27
Updated: 2007-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A little pornlet for those of us with cabin fever. Jared, Jensen, Dallas in July.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Title: July  
Author: Impertinence  
Rating: Adult  
Pairing: Jared/Jensen  
Summary: A little pornlet for those of us with cabin fever. Jared, Jensen, Dallas in July.  
  
  
  
To Jensen, July means slow lazy days spent with his family, traipsing all over Dallas and torturing his mama into making him pie. July means time away from all the CW bullshit, the coke and drama and days spent playing pretend.   
  
July means home, and this year, July means Jared.  
  
"Aw, man, you're such a city boy," Jared says, tripping along after Jensen. "Seriously, ice cream in Dallas? Make it your own damn self."  
  
"Shut up, horsefucker. You only did that once."  
  
"Best damn ice cream I ever had, though," Jared says cheerfully.  
  
Jensen rolls his eyes. "Yeah, whatever,” he says, and slaps Jared’s ass to make him walk faster.  
  
||  
  
"Gimme a taste."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Jenseeeen," Jared whines, and stomps on Jensen's foot.  
  
"Ow! You little _fucker!_ "  
  
Jared raises his eyebrows. "Let me taste."  
  
Jensen's getting ready to kill Jared, various innocent park-goers watching them or not. It's hot and he's grouchy and his foot fucking _hurts_ , and -  
  
_Shit._   
  
Jared straightens, licking his lips. There's bright pink (dark cherry, and okay, it's kind of faggy. But it tastes good, damn it), glistening ice cream lining his mouth, and he's grinning like the cat who got the - yeah, that's so literal it's not even a metaphor. “Mmm,” he says, lifting an ice-cream-covered thumb and sucking it into his mouth.  
  
Revenge is boiling over in Jensen's mind like the drops of ice cream that fall to the sidewalk and actually sizzle. "You are so dead, dude," he says, and drops the cone, placing both hands on Jared's shoulders and leaping at him.  
  
Jared just barely catches him, but Jensen isn't the slightest bit worried; he wraps his legs around Jared's waist and kisses him, mouth wide open, licking in and chasing the last cold bits of ice cream, the taste making him moan into Jared's mouth.  
  
Or at least, he's moaning until something freezing fucking cold is slapped on his head.  
  
"What the hell!" he yelps, leaping back just in time for a glob of Double-Fudge Brownie Chunk to land on his cheek.  
  
Then Jared's swooping in, licking the ice cream off his cheek and neck like some kind of insane puppy, running a hand up and down Jensen's back and then down, down, until Jared's cupping his ass.  
  
"Dude," Jensen says, more than a little weirded out, "here?"  
  
Jared raises his head and grins sharply, and Jensen suddenly realizes that he's in a lot of trouble. "Yeah, Jen," Jared says, and kisses him, chocolate mingling with cherry. "Right here."  
  
"Fuck," Jensen groans, and pulls Jared in closer, that stupid long hair of his making it easy. "You little dick," he says, thrusting against Jared, the rub of clothes almost as dirty and forbidden and _good_ as the tension of Jared's thigh beneath Jensen's cock.  
  
"Not what you were sayin' last night," Jared says breathlessly, slipping a hand inside Jensen's rear pocket and hitching Jensen's jeans so that Jensen's moaning into Jared's shoulder.  
  
"Dirty sonofa -"  
  
"Mommy! There's mens doin' bad things!"  
  
Jensen doesn't even turn to look, just grimaces into Jared's hideous shirt - because, right, they're in a park. In _public._  
  
"Honey, what's the matte - oh my _God!_ You gentlemen disentangle yourselves immediately!"  
  
Jensen shoves away from Jared so fast he almost falls over. "Uh, sorry, m'am," he says, straightening his clothes.  
  
The woman regards them both with eyebrows raised disapprovingly. "My little girl," she says sternly, "is only five years old. You boys keep it to what she can see on TV."  
  
Jensen very carefully doesn't say that they could come together in front of her, then, as long as they didn't whip it out.  
  
"Yes, m'am," Jared's saying earnestly, bobbing his head like a deranged bobble-head doll. "We'll be more careful, m'am. Don't want to end up between a rough - er, rock. And a hard place."  
  
He did that on purpose, Jensen thinks, and shifts his feet awkwardly.  
  
"See that you do," the woman says, and then she's walking off, daughter in tow.  
  
"Fuck," Jensen says quietly. "If that gets back to Eric -"  
  
"Bathroom," Jared says tersely. "Now."  
  
There's a little building with stalls about twenty feet off, but. "Jay?" Jensen asks, worried, because Jared's face is drawn and angry: lips tight, muscles tense.  
  
" _Now,_ " Jared says again, and Jensen just about trips over his feet running to it.  
  
The actual entrance to the bathroom is blocked from view by a wooden fence-type thing; they walk until the fence's shadow falls over them and they're standing a few feet from the doorway.  
  
It's a bit cooler in the shadows, like the middle of the Earth as opposed to, say, Hell. Which is where he's going, Jensen decides as he turns to Jared.   
  
"So, uh," he says, and smiles crookedly. "You still wanna kick my butt?"  
  
"Not kick," Jared says, and before Jensen can parse the sentence he's being slammed against the wooden fence and Jared's kissing him, hard and fast, all the heat and fury of a baseball game lost on a summer's day.  
  
"God," Jensen chokes out, hands scrabbling for purchase, settling finally on Jared's arms, clutching him and letting himself be tasted, thrust against, _used._  
  
"Coulda been arrested," Jared mutters - and then things click, and Jensen laughs.  
  
"Got a bit of a thing for public sex, Jay?" he asks in a soft, teasing tone.  
  
Jared pulls back until Jensen can see his eyes. "Only when it's you I get to show off," he says, hand slipping down into Jensen's shorts, pulling his cock out.  
  
Jensen responds with a groan, fumbling with Jared’s stupid enormous Texas belts. The guy's wearing cargo shorts and he still insists on wearing that - oh, _fuck,_ they need to get this moving now or Jensen's gonna embarrass himself.  
  
He finally gets the belt undone and yanks Jared's shorts down. He's not wearing underwear, which is normal enough to not even make Jensen blink; but the way he whimpers and leans towards Jensen, pressing him harder into the fence, has his knees going weak.  
  
So he does the logical thing: he kneels.  
  
"Jen, wha - oh, _fuck._ " Jared's hand hits the wood with a solid _thwack_ when Jensen sucks his dick down. He works his throat around it like Jay taught him, one hand on Jared's ass, the other cupping his balls. Sweat drips down his forehead, plastering his shirt to his back; Jared is hot and salty, and Jensen gets a stupidly huge feeling of satisfaction knowing that even their sweat's mixing right now.  
  
The fence is warm when his heels bump up against it and it makes him shiver, cramped between the fence and Jared, the tenting of Jared's body with the fence making it even hotter, better.  
  
He pulls back long enough to murmur, "You’re gonna come, right here, moaning my name for everybody out there to hear," before going back down, running his tongue along the underside of Jared's dick and slipping a finger into Jared's ass, sucking and pushing in at the same time.  
  
"Fuck, Jen, _fuck,_ " and Jared's coming, hotter than the summer's heat and salty on his tongue. Jensen moans, mostly for Jared's benefit but also just because, fuck, _Jared,_ and reaches down to wrap a hand around his own dick, jerking himself off as fast as he can.  
  
He's on the verge when Jared laughs, low and rapid. "Jen, you idiot," he says fondly. "Get on up here."  
  
Jared tugs at him till he stands, barely, swaying like a drunk, right up to the point when Jared pins him against the wall like a bug and wraps a hand around his dick.  
  
And the thing is, Jared might've taught Jensen the finer points of giving a blowjob, but Jensen taught Jared how to bring someone off with your five fingers. And _fuck_ but he's gotten good, rubbing the underside of Jensen's cock and cupping his balls, kissing his face sloppily and whispering, "So fuckin' pretty, Jen, your lips all slick from sucking my cock...come on. Come for me, come all over my hand, I know you want it, you're shakin' like a little baby."  
  
It wouldn't even have taken that much, but Jared's always been one to overdo it, and now Jensen's eyes are rolling back in his head and he's coming so hard that when he opens his eyes to yank Jared's grinning face down and kiss the hell out of him, flecks dance at the edge of his vision.  
  
"God, Jay," he says finally, letting his head fall back onto the fence. They’re still clinging together, salty skin-to-skin, so hot he can barely breathe, and somehow right now that makes it better. "That was -"  
  
"Yeah." Jared's grinning like mad and humming something low in his throat. Knowing him, it's probably Britney Spears or something. "So," he says, and cocks his head towards the bathroom door.  
  
"So," Jensen responds with a grin.  
  
Half-naked, sweaty, laughing, they stumble into the bathroom - to be greeted by the amused stares of the three women washing their hands at the sink.  
  
“Um,” Jensen says, and Jared bursts out laughing.  
  
||


End file.
